Final Fantasy 9: A Crystal, a Dream, and a Heart
by theevilgood
Summary: For the first time I know of, a customized Final Fantasy 9 Novel. This won't be exactly like the game, so expect suprises like a new characters, as you will see. Also, I intend to have intimate scenes later, so be warned
1. Prologue

**This is a novelization of the game Final Fantasy 9. There is one exception though. I'm throwing in another character. My character's name is Hissori Akuma (just a hint, his name translation (Silent Demon, roughly) has to do with him, not just because it sounds cool). And this isn't going to go line by line for what the characters say in the game. Well... maybe more than one exception, I'll be throwing in stuff along the way, as well as customizing it with special twists and turns. You like? YOU BETTER! Hehe...**

Final Fantasy 9: A Crystal, a Dream, and a Heart

Prologue

A ship tossed in the wind, and the waves. The howling winds seemed to pierce the ears, splitting them in two. A woman sat on the boat, barely clinging to consciousness. A small girl sat, looking around in fear. She was entwined in the large womans arms. Suddenly, an extra large wave tossed up and then!...

A young woman awoke from sleep. She rubbed her eyes lightly, squinting a bit in the brightness. She stood, taking a glance at her closed window, and walked quietly over. She pushed it ajar a little, gazing over her kingdom. It was a good day, but not all was good... She turned, and walked away from the window, anxious to see what today had in store for her

Elsewhere, aboard a Theater Ship

A man sat silently in the total darkness. You could barely make out the feature's upon his face, and the clothing he wore. He sported shoulder-length, white, messy hair. On his torso, he wore a sleek black shirt, which had a tribal design running along it. He wore a necklace, specifically a wolf shaped locket, which he never opened in public, but often stared at. His pants were somewhat baggy, and were also black, with a red belt running around the waist. On his belt, he carried a katana, a weapon not commonly found on the continent on which he lived.the sheathe of his katana was adorned in jewels, and it was black, to match the rest of his clothing. The handle of the katana was a blood red. His eyes, which shone brightly in the darkness, were an empty black, showing very little emotion unless he wanted them to show it.

He was in the cargo room of the theater ship. He liked it like this. Dark. It gave him time to sit and think, not to mention meditate and clear his mind.

Suddenly, there came a cluttering from outside the door across the room. The door opened, and a man stepped inside the room. He had medium blonde hair with a small ponytail that was barely visible. He wore a green vest, a white undershirt, and blue jeans. On his waist was a belt, with a dagger tied to it in a sheathe. He had a pair of gloves on his hands, which had rather large cuffs on the wrists. He lit a lighter and walked over, lighting the candle in the middle of the room with it. "Damn," the man muttered, "out of lighter fluid." He glanced at the other man. "Oh, hey there Hissori. Man, how can you stand the dark like that. It's gotta be a little creepy, eh?" He scratched the back of his head, throwing Hissori a cheesy smile. Hissori sighed, standing up. He then heard a voice from the door to the conference room. "Who's there?" the voice demanded. "It's just me, Zidane, and Hissori," said the monkey tailed man, Zidane.

Blank, Marcus, and Cinna rushed out to greet the two. Black's outfit was similar to Zidane's, but it was more red and black, and a slightly different makeup of the shirt, with a blade strapped across his back. Blank also sported a visor, which appeared to cover both his eyes, leaving many to wonder how he saw. Marcus wore green clothes, also non-sleeved, with a belt on his back and waist. ON his waist was a sheathed broadsword similar to Blank's. Last was Cinna. Cinna had a bear, and wore what appeared to be a great amount of metal clothing, with a hammer always at his side ready to use.

"Yo, waddup man?" questioned Cinna. "Same old," Hissori said simply, leaning against a wall. "Man..." said Marcus, "what's with you. You never talk, what's with that?" Hissori gave him harsh glare. "I have my reasons," he replied, "and I tend to talk more if I know you a little better. I've only been added to the band as of the last three jobs, and frankly, I'm not in the mood to converse with any of you quite yet. Maybe after a bit of time, depending on what I think of you, but not now." He sighed, knowing he had already explained himself to much. Oh well, these people didn't know much anyways. All they knew was that he was a silent person who acted wierd sometimes. That's all they needed to know.

Hissori closed his eyes, but opened them again as a door opened. A man in a dragon mask walked out. The man jumped up, landing in front of the group, and let out a loud roaring sound as he pulled out a sword.

Hissori immediately pulled out his katana, Dark Cutter, sliding into a ready stance. Immediately the others had formed a plan. He noticed that they had each taken a side of the man in the mask. They charged him from all sides, slashing with their weapons. Hissori then adapted to the plan. He leaped into the air while the masked man was focusing on the others. He grabbed a chandelier and waited for his moment As he managed to knock Blank and Cinna away with his sword, he was struck by Zidane's dagger from the left, and Marcus' sword from the back. He turned, slamming the back of his fist into them, sending them off a bit.

That was when Hissori dropped from the chandelier, slashing downwards across his mask with Dark Cutter. The mask split in half, revealing the true identity of the man. As he had suspected, it was Baku, the Tantalus boss who had odd rat ears and wore goggles.

Hissori sheathed Dark Cutter, turning my back to him. "I'll be waiting for briefing in the conference room," he said darkly. He then pushed open the door to the conference room, shutting it behind him.

Soon after, the others came in. "Alright," said Baku, "we're goin' to Alexandria to put on a play. We will be performing Lord Avon's "I Want To Be Your Canary." But this is not our real mission. We'll do the play normally. Then, during a scene after Zidane, Blank, and Hissori flee the stage, they'll split up. Blank will get into position to distract the audience with Oglops. Hissori will be in charge of keeping finding a position to keep a strict eye over the entire thing. If something goes wrong, he'll report immediately to me. And Zidane... well, Zidane will be in charge of putting sleeping weed in the Princess' glass and then nabbing her as she wanders off lazily towards her room." Hissori nodded, understanding fully, and already planning where to keep watch from. "Alright, now, let's go. We're gonna kidnap the most babalicious babe in all of Alexandria, Princess Garnet."


	2. The Mage, The Kid, and the Play

**Reviewer Response:**

**kitcatpadewac: thanks. Personally, I think I'm a horrible writer. I have good idea's, but sometimes I have problems piecing them together. And since this is an editted version of the game with some of my own stuff in it, it doesn't help any that I have to stick to the games plotline basically as well as throwing in some other stuff**

Chapter 1: The Mage, The Kid, and the Play

A small boy, cloaked in a large steepled hat, walked along the streets, holding a ticket in his hand. He looked up, seeing a floating ship above his head. "Wow..." he said in astonishment, seeing the large theater ship going through the air. It was amazing. The boy smiled, though no one could see it, and continued on.

As he walked down the Mainstreet, he glanced around at the many buildings. This place was huge. He'd never seen anything like it before. He only wished his grandpa could have been there to enjoy it with him. Oh well.

Suddenly, someone bumped into the boy from behind, knocking him over. "Yo, kid, watch where you're going," said a kid with a rat-like face. A little girl walked out of her house. "Here, Mister, you dwopped your ticket," said the little girl. The hooded mystery nodded, picking himself up, and taking the ticket. "Be caweful, okay?" she said, then turned, running off.

He smiled beneath the shadows that hid his face, and nodded. He walked forward, heading for the ticket booth that he saw in the square ahead of him.

He walked up, handing the man the ticket. "Oh, no..." sad the man, "I'm sorry, boy, but this is a fake ticket. I've seen so many today." The small child sighed, hanging his head. "Hey, cheer up," he said, patting his shoulder, "here, take these cards." He handed a few cards to the boy as he said this, and ushered him away.

He was happy for the cards, but sad for not being able to see the show... oh well... He figured might as well explore some more of the town as well. As he thought this, he headed for the back alleys, or, what appeared to be back alleys.

As he wandered down the alley, he accidentally tripped again. The sign-builder above him accidentally messed up, slamming the sign instead of the nail he was aiming for. He looked down on the child. "Hey, brat, you messed me up!" he said, readjusting his sign, and whacking the nail a couple more times before he climbed down. "Well, that should do it for today," he said, smiling, and walking off.

Suddenly, the boy with the rat face ran up to the boy. "Hey! You're the one with the phoney ticket, right?" he called out. The hooded boy hesitantly nodded. "Be my slave and I'll get you into the show," said the rat boy. The boy hesitated again for a second, but then nodded his head. "Yeah," he said. Rat boy smirked. "Fine, then go over there and make sure noone's coming," he said. He nodded, walking over. "There's noone," the boy called over to him. He walked over, grabbed the ladder, and took off. The boy followed quickly behind

"Hurry," he called as the other one followed through the backstreets, "over here." The glowing eyed boy followed him followed him inside what appeared to be an old abandoned church. He walked, standing next to a large tower and a ladder. "You go up first. I'll follow," he ordered. The boy nodded, walking over. He looked up, and suddenly, a moogle fell right on top of him. "Kupo!" the little thing squeeked out. "I'm sorry, kupo. I fell," it said. He shook his head. "It's nothing..." he said. "Kupo, this is slave number one," shouted the rat faced kid, "Anyway, up we go," he said, climbing up the small ladder. The boy didn't move, noticing another moogle, clad in a cloak that was yellow and brown-looking. "Stiltzken!" said Kupo, "you're going away again." The other moogle, Stiltzken, nodded. "This time, I may be gone away for a long time. It's ok, though, I'll come back," said Stiltzken, smiling, and turning, walking away

The boy turned, hearing the guy shout at me to come up. He walked over, and quickly moved up the ladder. At the top, the rat kid ran off. He followed, but stopped, crouching and looking down when they got to a piece of wood. "Great, don't tell me, you're afraid of heights, right? Listen, just come across," he said impatiently. The boy nodded, steadily making his way across. They ran again, coming to another one. He let out a frustrated huff. "It won't fall, okay!" he said frantically ,"now hurry up." The boy nodded, steadily making his way again... until... A loud creaking came from underneath, and the thing snapped. The guy laughed. "I guess it did break. Oh well, it's to late to turn back now," he said, "let's go... ummm... by the way, you didn't tell me your name..." The boy climbed to his feet. "It's Vivi..." he said. The other boy smiled. "Well, Vivi, I'm Puck," he said, "now hurry, we're gonna miss the play if we don't get going." Vivi nodded, and followed him, simply running across all the wooden planks he came across as fast as he could, until the two 'companions' reached a dead end. Puck threw the ladder up across the gap, and it fell perfectly into place. He ran up, and Vivi quickly followed, finding himself at the top of the auditorium. They took to standing near the back, and watched as the play began. A man in a king outfit, and a man with raggedy looking silver hair came onto stage. The man with silver hair was wearing a baggy black cloak with the hood down, and his neck was adorned with many medallions and jewels...

Hissori listened as the boss cleared his throat loudly. "Welcome Lords and Ladies. Also, to our rooftop viewers, Queen Brahne, and Princess Garnet," said Baku. Hissori picked up where Baku left off. "Our story starts off in a time long ago. Princess Cornelia has been torn viciously from her lover Marcus. Marcus, in a daring attempt, rushes to save her. Now, ladies and gentlemen, the Tantalus Crew presents I Want To Be Your Canary." He took a bow simultaniously with Baku as they both walked off the stage. "You know what to do?" Baku whispered. In return, Hissori replied, "Of course."...

Backstage

Zidane smiled, hearing the cue. He watched as Marcus rushed up, taking a battle stance against Baku and the others. Zidane picked up the fake sword placed in front of him. "I don't much fancy this weapon..." he said quietly. He smiled, walking into the view of the audiance, but still inside the tunnel leading backstage. "Oh, my kin, Marcus. Thou hast been torn from thou love, Cornelia. Must fate play it's cruel hand against us kin?" he said. Cinna and Blank stood, waving their swords in the air. "Let us go to our kin's side!" said Blank loudly. With a yell of acceptance, Zidane rushed out, followed by the others.

"We shall back thee, kinsman," he said. "Nay," replied Marcus, "sheathe thy swords." "Nay, kinsman, for we too have lost a brother to this fiend," Zidane said, readying himself for the mock battle. They all stood ready, and on the other side of the stage, Benero, Zenero, and Baku stood ready.

Zidane smirked, charging Zenero, and slashing him with the sword. He then quickly leaped back. Blank and Cinna charged Benero, with Cinna casting Pyro and Blank slashing. Zidane took this opportunity, raising his sword in the air. Simultaniously, Marcus did the same. They brought their blades down. "Meteo!" Zidane shouted, while at the same time, Marcus shouted, "POLY!" Their attacks both struck Baku head on.

As Marcus charged in for the final blow, he was stopped by Hissori. "Arta?" said Marcus in disbelief, "we thought you had died. Move, I must finish this!" Hissori shook his head. "Nay brother," he said, "for only King Leo can bring peace to our countries." "Verily, I agree!" spouted Blank, "for if Cornelia marries prince Schneider, all shall become well." "What are you saying, brothers?" Zidane questioned, "surely this man cannot have good motives." Baku was making his escape. Zidane charged up, only to be blocked by Blank. "Move Blank," he said, slashing at him. "Nay, brother. Consider this. If Princess Cornelia were to marry Prince Schneider, peace could be brought to both Kingdoms. I shall fight ye if thou dost continue," he replied. Zidane shook his head, "Nonsense. Why, if all were so easy, none would suffer in this world." He charged at him, chasing him to the top of the stage. "Very well, we shall battle to conclude this feud," Zidane said, "en garde!"

Thus began the fight. They worked their way around to the bottom of the stage, slashing at each othger frequently, and dodging each others blows. Eventually, they clashed blades violently, struggling against each other. Blank broke the clash, backflipping away, and looking at Zidane harshly. "It appears we are equals. We shall finish this later," he said, rushing off stage quickly. Zidane growled, charging after him. "Come back here, villain!"


End file.
